Potter, Malfoy, and the Golden Storm
by theRealLMan
Summary: Its 15 Months after the Battle of Hogwarts. The 2nd Wizarding War is over. Now comes the task of locating and imprisoning the Death Eaters. Amidst unending trials & missions led by a new young Head of the DMLE, life goes on. Harry and Ron are in Auror training. Hermione is in charge of a new task-force. Ginny joins a right-wing movement. Draco is on trial... & A new darkness looms.
1. Chapter 1: Courtroom Ten

**Chapter One: Courtroom Ten******

- FIFTEEN MONTHS AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE OF HOGWARTS-****

"Please state your name"****

"You know my name"****

"For the record please Harry, thank you" Percy Weasley said curtly from his seat among the Wizengamot as the magical quill and parchment in front of him continued taking down every word.****

Harry looked over to his right at Malfoy, sitting in the chain-clad iron chair and sighed. _'This is it' _"Harry James Potter, _witness for the defence_."****

With that, the courtroom erupted into whispers, indignant mutterings, and the like. Malfoy looked over at him with a shocked expression on his face.****

Harry adjusted himself in his chair as Percy tried to get the court back under control. Harry knew how people would react to this. The wizarding community had been talking about the case for months. Especially since _The Daily Prophet _had published that he would be a witness.****

Of course, even _The Daily Prophet _had not known that he would be a witness for Malfoy's defence. The paper, like most of the wizarding community, had assumed that he would be there to help put a known Death Eater away in Azkaban.****

"QUIET! Or I WILL clear this courtroom!" The voice of Jonathan Sedgwick, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement boomed.****

Jonathan Sedgwick was an intimidating figure. He was only around thirty years old or so, but he was extremely ambitious. Most people however did not notice until it was too late that he was a sleeping lion. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had a full head of dark brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and broad shoulders. At the sound of his voice, the courtroom immediately became silent.****

"Mr. Weasley, _please,_continue"****

"Mr. Potter, how do you know Mr. Malfoy?" Percy asked in a somewhat bored tone.****

Harry grimaced. He could hardly blame Percy... He had been working on Malfoy's case non-stop now for the last two weeks. It was going nowhere fast and he was obviously frustrated by it.****

"Malfoy- uh... Draco and I went to school together at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "Is this all really necessary?"****

"Yes, Mr. Potter, for the... _seventh _TIME," Jonathan Sedgwick said looking over the parchment in front of Percy, "This is a _very _IMPORTANT case involving the capture and punishment of a known DEATH EATER! It is _very _IMPORTANT that we are as official as possible so that known DEATH EATERS do not go free on technicalities or sloppiness in following procedure."****

"Now, Mr. Potter..." Sedgwick began, "is it true that you were present at the _murder _of Albus Dumbledore?****

"Yes, but-"****

"A murder arranged and made possible by efforts you yourself were suspicious Mr. Malfoy had been making throughout the year?"****

"Actually, he-"****

"Just a YES or no, THANK _you, _Mr. Potter" Sedgwick commented offhandedly as he was looking through notes that were being placed in front of him by Percy and other court officials seated around him.****

Okay... he had tried to play nice now he was done. "Excuse me?" Harry demanded in a strong and commanding tone that startled much of the court.****

"_Ye-_**" **Sedgwick began in his snappy tone, adjusting to a more professional one, "yes, Mr. Potter?"****

"I have Auror Training in thirty minutes" Harry began, at which the courtroom filled with whispers and muttering again, "Which, as you are aware, I was unable to be excused from" Harry said, looking directly at Sedgwick, who glared right back, "So, most regretfully, I do not have time for this back and forth. So if I may give my statement as was originally agreed upon..."****

Left of Sedgwick, Percy smiled amusedly along with other court officials behind Sedgwick. "Of course" Sedgwick muttered darkly.****

Before beginning, Harry looked over at Malfoy. The man looked nervous. Actually, Harry had not really looked at Malfoy all the much since he first entered the courtroom. Now that he looked closer... it shocked him to see how bad he looked.****

Malfoy had dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin, was paler (sickly-looking even), his normally perfectly styled white-blonde hair had thinned and sat on his head like a pile of straw that would line a pigsty. He did not have the air of the Draco Malfoy, Harry had known from school. This was the Draco Malfoy, Harry remembered from after their little broom ride in the room of requirement. Worse, even. He was terrified and defeated.****

Harry looked back at Sedgwick. "First, I would like to remind the court that as I said in a previous testimony, Albus Dumbledore was NOT in fact murdered."****

Sedgwick's eyes narrowed down on Harry. "_You _CANNOT deny, Mr. Potter... that Mr. Malfoy did not commit the crimes he is accused of... Countless witnesses have given sworn testimony as to his guilt, whether they were his fellow DEATH EATERS, or were just unwitting witnesses."****

"I am not denying Malfoy's guilt, Mr. Sedgwick," Harry said slowly. To his right, Malfoy was frozen in shock and fear. "I witnessed many of the crimes Mr. Malfoy committed."****

"Then, why... Mr. Potter, are _you _HERE?" Sedgwick demanded.****

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy looked right back, his grey eyes glistening. It was as if they were pleading for him to save him.****

"I am here to testify, that Mr. Malfoy should be let off. Due to the fact that without his "efforts" as I believe you called them, Tom Riddle, would still be in control of the Ministry, would still be killing, would still be spreading hate and fear."****

With the words, 'Tom Riddle' the courtroom had become deadly silent. Now that Harry had finished speaking, the courtroom again erupted into debating whispers.****

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!" Sedgwick demanded.****

However, no one listened, as the whispers slowly escalated into a roar of muttering. They were past caring. For the last two weeks, everyone has been sure that Draco Malfoy would be going to Azkaban. Now that 'the Saviour' Harry Potter had spoken for him the debate was on as to whether or not Draco Malfoy would be sentenced to a term in Azkaban or not.****

"All right!" Sedgwick said, "That was THE LAST warning! CLEAR THE COURTROOM! Everyone who is not apart of this case: leave! NOW! Or you will receive a 2-year stint in AZKABAN for contempt of COURT!"****

Harry looked over at Malfoy. He was now slumped back in his chair staring straight forward. As the courtroom cleared, Harry sighed. It was almost over. All he had to do was recount all the times he was with Malfoy during the war and all that he had witnessed.****

"All right, Mr. Potter would you please give us your acount of Mr. Malfoy's "efforts" during the war." Sedgwick remarked nastily.****

"Well, when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor..."****

*** * ***

Hermione Granger massaged her temples and groaned as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. She looked over at the clock on her desk: 2:08 pm. _'I wonder if Harry made it on time to Auror training? Oh I should have asked Ronald to go with him to the trial.'_****

The three of them had spent the entire morning in her office, discussing what Harry was going to say at the trial. She had suggested that they wait in her office seeing as how the trial didn't start until noon. Ron had spent hours making a final attempt to dissuade Harry from testifying in defence of Malfoy. Harry, stubborn as he was, had remained firm.****

Knock. Knock.****

Hermione looked up at the door to her office. _'What now?' _"Yes..."****

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger..." Winifred Watkins, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's secretary said, walking in with a huge pile of files hovering behind her. "Here are some more files on known missing Death Eaters. Mr. Sedgwick wants a full report by 6 o'clock tonight."****

Hermione just looked at the witch for a moment. She appeared to be in her mid to late fifties, she had greying hair, a slight hunch to her back, and despite how baggy her black work robes may be, they still didn't hide what was obviously a butterbeer-belly.****

"Of course, he does" Hermione said as she pointed to an empty chair next to her desk.****

"Have a good afternoon Ms. Granger," Watkins said, adjusting her wire rimmed spectacles and turning to leave.****

"Thank you, Mrs. Watkins, you too" Hermione said distractedly. "Oh, wait... Mrs. Watkins!"****

Turning back around Watkins said, "Yes?"****

"Do you know how the Draco Malfoy Trial is going?"****

"Oh! No the last I heard Mr. Sedgwick had the courtroom cleared. Not twenty minutes ago. The trial is still going on apparently."****

"Oh. Well... thank you"****

"Your welcome Ms. Granger," Watkins said turning on her heal and leaving.****

_'Well... I guess that means that Harry did not make it to training on time...' _Hermione thought as she leaned over to grab a file from the chair by her desk.****

It was endlessly boring work and she was tired of it. Until this summer she had been juggling this job part time and finishing her seventh year of schooling. Rounding up the Death Eaters was a very important job. Therefore, it was only fitting that she do her part. Nevertheless, being a part of the Death Eater Location & Capture Task Force (DELCTF) and doing the paperwork to locate every single death eater was tiring and she was over it. She was now the senior-most member of the task force. (No one else stayed in the task force very long).****

_'I am doing this as a favour to Kingsley, damn-it!' _Hermione groaned_. _Looking down at the file in front of her, she recognized the name:_Marcus Flint._****

*** * ***

_'Why? Why did he do that? Why did he speak for me' _Draco Malfoy thought as he was escorted out of Courtroom Ten and back to the Floo-Ports at the Ministry's new Rear Personnel Entrance.**  
**He just did not understand it. Harry Potter did not owe him anything. In fact, Potter hated him! Right? _'At least I thought he did. It just doesn't make sense.'_****

"You're lucky, Mr. Malfoy" Donahue, one of the Auror guards assigned to escort him between Malfoy Manor and his trials and hearings.****

He was glad that they had created this back entrance. It was bad enough that he was under armed guard 24-7 and had lost possession of his wand. At least this way he didn't have to deal with any paparazzi from _the Prophet_. His father had already been sent to Azkaban, and he and his mother had been under house arrest for a year now, something that _the Prophet _had been keenly keeping track of.****

"Hmm?" Draco asked distractedly. ****

"You're lucky that Harry Potter came and spoke on your behalf. You'll probably get off with just probation."****

THAT would be lucky. Right now he and his mother were under house-arrest at the manor. They were banned from using magic or even leaving their rooms. They were only able to leave their rooms for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and of course for trial dates. However, it was better than Azkaban. Right after the war they had ALL been sent to Azkaban. It had been the scariest and most dreadful two and a half months of his life. After his father's trial was started they had surrendered their wands and had been placed under maximum house-arrest security at Malfoy Manor.****

Lucius had been sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban eight months ago. Now he and his mother's trials were under way. Thanks to Potter's testimony his mother and he might be able to work a deal. **'**_Dare I hope for such a thing?' _Draco thought.****

"Do you think?" Draco asked earnestly as they approached the closest outgoing fireplace.****

"Well... it's Harry Bloody Potter! The man who DEFEATED He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I'd say you will be free in no time..."****

_'Free...' _Draco thought_. 'Is it even possible? I dare not believe it! Father will be gone for fifteen years! Goyle got ten, THEY got off easy... I have not done that many things. I was trapped. Not like they care, or even understand. But... maybe Potter understands. Maybe that is why he helped me. Maybe...'_****

"Maybe" Draco said as they stepped into the fireplace together.****

Donahue took Draco by the shoulder, grabbed a handful of Floo-Powder. Shouting, "MALFOY MANOR!" he threw it down and they disappeared as the green flames consumed them.****

"You're late! Again, Mr. Potter?" Auror Robins barked, loud enough to be heard echoing throughout the cavernous Auror training gym. "I suppose you have an excuse?****

Ron Weasley gulped as he watched his best mate, Harry Potter, getting another lecture for being late to yet another training session. However, it could not be helped. He had been late to almost every training session in the last eight months.****

It was all that new arse-hole Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Jonathan Sedgwick. He was running Harry ragged doing everything he could that was possible to screw up his Auror training. There was no way he could prove it... but he was sure of it. Even Hermione agreed with his theory. (Theory: Jonathan Sedgwick was a total and completely raving mad-arse-hole wanker!)****

"No, SIR!" Harry responded.****

"Fine" Robins said. "Since you are again late... and I will not have you interrupting another bleeding training session you will be helping your fellow trainee's in today's exercise."****

**"**Yes, SIR!" Harry said.****

**"**You will be the target."****

"Yes, SIR!" Harry barked.****

"WHAT!" Robins gasped, in mock surprise. "NO Objections?"****

"No, SIR!" Harry answered.****

"Good" Robins stated sarcastically.****

Over with his fellow trainees Ron was quietly watching the exchange between Harry and Robins.****

"Hey. Ron?" Ernie Macmillan whispered.****

"Yeah?"****

"Do you know why Harry was late again?"****

"Sedgwick"****

"What's Sedgwick got him doing now?"****

"Probably did everything he could to extend Harry's testimony as much as he could," Ron mumbled. "Harry told Hermione that he was going to be testifying to defend Malfoy at his trial."****

"He defended Malfoy!?" Ernie exclaimed puzzled.****

Ron just shrugged.****

"I don't believe it!" Ernie exclaimed quietly.****

**"**I tried to get him to change his mind, but you know how he is…" Ron sighed, scratching a place on his face. "Stubborn git."****

Ernie grinned, remembering the days at school when Harry had shown how defiant and stubborn he could be when he believed in something.****

"Well if we survive today's exercise... you should come with us to Hexes & Exes tonight. Help convince Harry to tell us the whole story!"****

"IF we survive" Ernie chuckled.****

"Weasley! Macmillan!" Auror Robins barked over her shoulder at them. "Get over here and show me you know how to use magic! Transfigure Mr. Potter here into the enemy!"****

*** * ***

Stepping out of the fireplace into the east-wing drawing room of Malfoy Manor, Auror Kevin Donahue led Draco Malfoy through the room that was as of now, the only way in and out of the Manor.****

**"**I absolutely abhor travelling by Floo-Powder" Malfoy grimaced.****

Auror Donahue frowned, "One would think that this would be preferable to Azkaban."****

Malfoy's eyebrows arched and his eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"****

Auror Donahue shrugged, gesturing for Malfoy to follow him into the hallway and in the direction of his room.****

**"**I was merely wondering why you couldn't apparate us to and from the trial" Draco remarked nervously.****

**"**Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that the other Aurors have told you why we cannot do that."****

**"**Not really" Malfoy said quietly. "They all refused to say anything in my presence, unless it was an order. If I tried to talk they put a silencing charm on me."****

**"**I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy" Donahue apologized softy, Leading Malfoy up a flight of stairs. "There is no excuse for the way your previous Ministry guards treated you."****

**"**I guess I deserve it…" Malfoy mumbled, half to himself. "After everything I have done."****

**"**No" Auror Donahue stated firmly. "There is no excuse for Aurors, Hit Wizards, MLE-Patrols, or any other Ministry official acting un-professionally."****

Silence fell as they turned the final corner to Malfoy's room, approaching the MLE-Patrol guarding Malfoy's door. The MLE-Patrol magically opened the door, Auror Donahue motioned for Malfoy to enter before turning to leave him under the watch of the silent MLE-Patrolman.****

**"**Wait! Auror Donahue," Malfoy exclaimed nervously.****

Donahue turned back around and eyed him for a second before responding, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"****

**"**I still don't know why we can't apparate to the trial…"****

Donahue smiled, it was obvious that all Malfoy wanted to do was talk with him, because it was also obvious why they could not apparate to the trial. He sighed looking at the waiting face before him. How had the previous Aurors treated him? Had it really been this bad?"****

**"**Well, Mr. Malfoy…" Donahue began, "the reason we cannot apparate to and from the trial, or anywhere else for that matter, is because you are a prisoner… You are not allowed to leave, you are not allowed to do magic… To prevent you leaving or performing any magic the entire house, and grounds, have been warded against such things. Only authorized ministry wizards can use magic here. The only way in and out of this house is through the drawing room… and it is connected only to the ministry…"****

Malfoy sighed. "Thank you, Auror Donahue"****

**"**What for?" Auror Donahue asked perplexed. "For reminding you that you are a prisoner in your own home?"****

**"**No… for being courteous to me. For allowing me some form of dignity even in my present situation." Malfoy said sadly looking right into Donahue's eyes. "Besides, it's not the first time I've been a prisoner in my own home, is it?"****

Seeing Malfoy smile at his last comment made Auror Donahue smile back sadly.****

**"**Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy" Auror Donahue said, turning to leave.****

**"**Good afternoon, Auror Donahue," Malfoy said sadly before the MLE-Patrolman reactivated the magical barrier in his doorway.****

Testing the waters, Draco put his hand on the doorknob, pulling it back swiftly after seeing the look on the MLE-Patrolman's face, his wand at the ready.****

Sighing somberly to himself, he made his way over to his armoire. Taking off his black travelling cloak, he hung it up on a hanger.****

With nothing else to do, he grabbed the book he had been reading for the past week _Living Amongst Muggles _by Constance Miller, from his bedside table. Making his way over to the chaise lounge chair that viewed out the floor to ceiling windows of his room, he sat down to read. ****

*** * ***

**"**Did you get those files to Ms. Granger?" Jonathan Sedgwick asked his assistant, as he took a seat behind his enormous mahogany desk.****

**"**Yes, Mr. Sedgwick" Watkins answered, laying a stack of files on his desk.****

Jonathan looked at the stack for a second before reaching for the top folder and opening it to review its contents. More trouble with the sale of illegal magical items, and counterfeit protective devices. **'**_I don't have time for this!' _He sighed.****

**"**Tell Arthur Weasley that his department will have to oversee the prosecution of these offenders." Jonathan said half to himself and half to his secretary, still reading the files. "Contact the Office of International Magical Law, see if they don't mind assisting his department with the casework."****

**"**Yes, Mr. Sedgwick" Watkins said, turning to leave.****

**"**Oh!" Jonathan said stopping her for a second. "Also setup a meeting for me with the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I need to see about diverting some of the less essential casework over to them, seeing as how my main focus is on this Death Eater business, I do not have time to waste on these other matters."****

**"**Of course, Mr. Sedgwick, right away"****

Jonathan looked up and smiled at the older woman before she turned to leave. He was so glad to have her as his assistant. She was efficient and did not just get the job done, but done well. Yes, she dealt with the things he didn't have time for.****

**'**_I shall have to remember to get her a raise' _Jonathan thought to himself before returning his attention back to the files in front of him.****

Taking one last glance at the file about the illegal sale of counterfeit shielding watches, he placed the file back on the stack and leaned back in his chair and sighed.****

He did not have time for this. In the last year they had only put away about fifty death eaters. Another hundred or so were still on the loose, wreaking havoc across the country. It was his department that was tasked with their 'roundup' as people were calling it.****

Jonathan laughed to himself. "If only they knew the truth!"****

Minister Shacklebolt may want to keep it a secret that a former death eater lieutenant had taken command of a major portion of the dark lord's army, but he thought it was a bad idea. The war was definitely NOT over. Pretending it was would only backfire.****

What people did not seem to understand about his treatment of former death eaters, why he was so harsh, was that there was a point to it all. It was not about punishing them for the sake of it. It was about getting answers. If they agreed to break their silence he would give them a deal.****

If… and only IF they could give him information that led to the discovery of the identity of the new commander of the Death Eaters. Hopefully he would find out some useful information at the upcoming hearing on Monday.****

*** * ***

**"**_IMPEDIMENTA MAXIMA!" _Harry shouted, his wand pointed at the walls surrounding the mock-fortress that had been created in the training gym.****

With this last Impediment Jinx he had successfully barricaded the entire fortress from entrance by anyone. No one would be able to make, just walk, or climb their way in by muggle means, and since they could not use magical means to get to him, the fortress was impenetrable.****

Outside the fortress that Harry had created in less than five minutes, Ron, Ernie, and their fellow Auror trainees tried every spell they could, nothing was working.****

They truly hated when Harry was the Dark Wizard. He made it near impossible to beat him. Which was the main reason Auror Robins had chosen Harry.****

**"**How about we blow up the doors" Ernie suggested.****

**"**No use" Kathy Vance, one of the trainees, said frustrated. "Harry has made it impossible to get in. Even if we all bombarded the entrance our magic would not be enough to break through it."****

**"**There has to be a way!" Ernie shouted.****

**"**There is no way in" Kathy repeated, annoyed.****

Ernie sighed and the rest stood with their arms crossed, waiting on him to come up with another idea that was not going to work.****

**"**I've got it!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, making everyone turn to him.****

**"**Yeah?" Ernie asked. "What is it?"****

Ron took another second to think it through making sure it would work, then looked up at the group.****

**"**We have to draw him _out_**"******

**"**What?" the group exclaimed.****

**"**How do you propose we do that?" Kathy asked in an irritated tone.****

**"**Don't worry, I have a plan" Ron said grinning from ear to ear.****

Twenty minutes later having explained the plan to them all, Ron sat on his broomstick outside the mock-fortress Harry had created.****

The plan was simple, Ron and his group would be on broomsticks working on magically altering the temperature above the fortress. Kathy and her group would be on the ground in front of the fortress working on altering the temperature there. Ernie and his group would be behind Kathy's group ready to lead the assault of magic to capture Harry once he emerged.****

**"**Okay everyone! Its going to take all of us for this to work!" Ron shouted so that everyone could hear him.****

**"**_Lumos Solem!" _came the shouts from Ron and Kathy's groups, their wands aimed at the mock-fortress.****

The idea was that even with the magic in place to keep people out. It would not keep the heat created by this spell out. Eventually it would get too hot for Harry to remain in the fortress and he would make to escape.****

Harry would of course try cooling charms but his use of magic would only add to the heat as they were using the sunlight created by their spells not to heat the fortress itself, but the magic protecting the fortress.****

**"**Be ready Ernie!" Ron bellowed down behind him.****

**"**Rightiho!" Ernie shouted back.****

After about fifteen minutes of constant application of the spells, the entrance to the mock fortress began to open.****

The moment they were all the way open, around ten or so suits of armour came marching out of fortress forcing Kathy and her group to retreat to where Ernie's group were behind them so that they could engage the animated mock-knights.****

No matter what spell they threw at the suits of armour they could not make them stop. All they could do was use their magic to deflect the attacks coming at them. It became obvious that this was a distraction to keep them busy for Harry to escape.****

Almost immediately after the suits of armour emerged, Harry emerged as well aboard a broomstick soaring out in a barrage of Impediment Jinxes and Freezing Charms. As Ron and his group on the brooms made to block Harry, they were his with the jinxes and charms keeping them from reaching Harry.****

**"**_Stupefy!" _Ron's left-hand wingman shouted, wand pointed at Harry.****

**"**_Protego!" _Harry shouted back. Following it up with a jet of golden flames that knocked Ron's wingman off his broom to the ground, leaving him unconscious.****

Ron and his remaining wingman took off across the expansive gym beginning a high-speed broom chase. Ron and his wingman tried to send stunning spells and full body-bind curses at Harry, but he blocked them and returned with Impediment Jinxes and Freezing Charms that slowed them down.****

Back on the ground, Kathy and Ernie's group was still having trouble subduing the suits of armour that were trying to decapitate them. Kathy was the only one left fighting from her group as her two fellow group members had been knocked unconscious by suits of armour. ****

Now it was ten to four against the mock-knights. They had tried freezing charms, impediment jinxes, stunning spells, incarcerous charms, the full body-bind curse, finite incantantum, everything! Nothing was working.****

Two of the suits of armour had separated Kathy and one of Ernie's wing-men from Ernie and his wingman. Kathy and Roger were doing their best to block the attacks but Roger missed an attack and was thrown to the ground, unconscious, leaving Kathy alone to fight the two suits of armour.****

In a fit of desperation, Kathy sent out a bat-bogey hex at two of the suits of armour she was fighting. The bat bogeys that shot out of her wand wrapped themselves around the knights swords and impaled the knights with them, making them fall to the ground.****

**"**Hey guys use the bat bogey hex! To get them. It's the only thing that works!" Kathy shouted, making her way back over to Ernie and his only remaining wing-man who were both doing their best fright the remaining eight knights.****

Kathy aimed her wand at one of the knights from behind, the bat-bogies removing him from the battle. Ernie's wing-man did the same to his opponent.****

Ernie who was remarkably holding his own against six knights, in between blocking hits from the knights he sent out a hex that took out two of the knights leaving only four left.****

Ernie, Kathy, and Dana each fired hexes simultaneously, taking out three more knights leaving one left, the leader.****

The leader was much harder to beat. His sword, just like the other knights had been magically enchanted to only knock them unconscious when they were struck by it, however, this one seemed to be magically enchanted to swing his sword with six times the speed of the others.****

Ernie, Kathy and Dana were doing their best to fight off the knight but were coming up short at deflecting his hits. Dana was knocked out after the first three swishes of the knights sword. Kathy and Ernie were left to fight.****

In one final, impressive display of magic, Kathy sent out a final hex that took out the knight-leader.****

**"**Good job, Kathy!" Ernie said in thanks.****

**"**No time to award points Macmillan, we have a dark wizard to catch!" Kathy responded taking off down the gymnasium in the direction Harry and Ron's group had flown off an hour earlier.****

Upon reaching the opposite end of the gym, Ernie and Kathy saw Ron, his wing-man Austin, and Harry in an intense duel in midair.****

Kathy and Ernie began firing off stunning spells and full body-bind curses up at Harry. However, Harry was quick to dodge them. Firing back in their direction, golden flames aimed at Ernie.****

Ernie ducked but Kathy missed.****

With a surprised "Wow" Kathy fell to the floor unconscious.****

With a face of pure determination, Ernie shot off spell after spell at Harry hoping to knock him from his broom.****

Against three unyielding opponents, Harry was becoming tired. It was time to finish this.****

Harry send a larger than life jet of golden flames out in Ron and Austin's direction which both tried to dodge, conceding to jump from their brooms, so as not to be hit by the magical flames.****

Seeing his three opponents together on the ground Harry dived, sending out a barrage of stunning spells as he went flying at them. Ernie, Ron, and Austin dodged the spells, and Harry. Harry soared off back in the direction of his mock-fortress.****

A well aimed spell by Austin, however, knocked him off his broom.****

Now at the same level as his three opponents, Harry had lost a much needed advantage.****

Ernie, Ron, and Austin now approached him, wands aimed at him. Before they could fire a spell at him Harry responded first. Sending out a jet of golden flames, intending to blow all three of them away, however at the last second Ernie and Austin, who had been flanking Ron, dived out of the way.****

Unable to duck or dive, Ron had tried to block them with a **"**_Protego!"_the shielding charm. However, a basic shield charm was no match for the golden flames which blasted past the magical shield, knocking Ron unconscious.****

Seeing Austin dive to the right, Harry sent a stunning spell at him knocking him out before he could even land from his dive.****

Ernie picked himself up from his dive away from the flames and aimed his wand at Harry.****

Harry lit the tip of his wand in a glow of golden flames ready to blast back any spell sent at him.****

Ernie ran forward sending spell after spell at Harry, Harry blocking each and every one. Then Ernie lit the tip of his own wand with a glow of flames, his purple.****

They dueled each other like this for a half hour. Both being capable duelists. However, the strain of keeping up the flames was wearing on the both of them. Almost at the same time both of their wands ceased glowing.****

Before Harry could respond, Ernie shouted, "_INCARCEROUS!"_****

The ropes shot out of Ernie's wand, throwing themselves at Harry, whose wand fell out of his hand as he was knocked to the ground, ropes tying themselves around him.****

With that a whistle blew.****

Auror Robins came marching onto the gym court, followed by reawakened trainees: Austin, Ron, Kathy, Dana, Roger, etc.****

**"**Congratulations, Macmillan! You have completed the mission." Auror Robins said.****

Ernie smiled brightly for a second before pointing his wand at Harry and removing the ropes.****

**"**Merlin! That was intense!" Ron exclaimed.****

**"**Good job, Potter." Robins smiled. "Great use of magic. Had this been more than an exercise, I'm afraid you would have won this round."****

With her comment, the entire room became silent. Ernie's smiled faded along with the smiles on the rest of the trainees faces.****

**"**Listen well everyone! Fifteen months of training and you are all overwhelmed by ONE wizard. ONE wizard who did not use a single bit of dark magic. ONE wizard who followed the rules of this exercise. ONE wizard who if he was NOT under the confines of this exercise, would have defeated you ALL and escaped in no time."****

Auror Robins took a moment to look around at the faces of her trainees before continuing with her speech.****

**"**You all should remember that _dark_wizards… DO NOT follow the rules. They will be using unforgivable curses against you, along with many other forms of dark arts magic. I want you to all think of Mr. Potter's golden flames."****

With this, Ron, Kathy, the others who had been hit by them looked up at her.****

**"**Dark wizards will not try to take you down with flames that put you into a cozy dreamlike state. NO! They will use fiendfyre, which if you did not know, would nine times out of ten, KILL YOU! Do not get me wrong, Mr. Potter is a remarkable wizard, however… I expect you ALL to work on your reflexes and increase your magical knowledge… Next week we will run another exercise similar to this one. However you will all be split up into two teams… and it will take place in a less structured environment."****

She took a second to let that sink in before continuing,****

**"**You all have three months before you are all begin being paired up with MLE-officers and Hit Wizards to gain some much need in field experience. You have only three months to prove that you have what it takes to be an Auror and not just some regular MLE-Patrol."****

Looking at each of their faces one last time, Auror Robins shouted, "All right, everyone! That's enough for today! Hit the showers!"****

Harry, Ron, Ernie, Kathy, Austin, Dana, Roger and the other three Auror trainees fell to the ground, exhausted.****

They had spent the last four and a half hours running a location and capture exercise. The object had been to capture the dark wizard (Harry) as quick as they could. Despite an amazing plan by Ron, some brilliantly aimed spells by Kathy and Austin, and some top notch dueling between Harry and Ernie… they had failed… miserably.****

_Next: Chapter Two: Hexes & Exes_


	2. Chapter 2: Hexes & Exes

**Chapter Two: Hexes & Exes******

"Ahhhhh" Draco breathed, enjoying the warm water running over him in his steamy shower.****

It had been a very tiring day. Tiring as it may have been... It was the best day he had had in over a year. He had been given a glimmer of hope. Actual HOPE that he may not have to go back to that awful-place-that-must-not-be-named!****

Turning off the water from the shower and grabbing a big fluffy blue and silver towel to dry himself off. Stepping out of the shower into his cavernous steam-filled bathroom, he walked over to the counter and looked into the mirror. (The mirror had been charmed years ago NEVER to fog up after a steamy shower.)****

He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He did not look as bad as he had this afternoon, but... he did not look like his old self either. He was only nineteen but he looked so much older. His face was worn and pasty... His hair had thinned from stress and nerves. Comparing it to straw would be a disservice to straw. He looked at his chest, no longer toned. He was by NO means 'fat'. He was skinnier than ever! He was skinny in a BAD way. He had lost considerable muscle tone over the last year. He looked like a dragon-pox patient minus the purple spots.****

Then came a knock on the bathroom door.…****

"Mr. Malfoy... hurry up and get dressed you are NOT supposed to be in there with the door closed for longer than 15 minutes at a time." Khan, a Magical Law Enforcement Squad Officer assigned to Malfoy Manor at nights called from his bedroom outside the bathroom door.****

"Okay" Malfoy called out to the MLE Officer.****

Grabbing the blue and silver silk robe hanging on the back of his bathroom door he put it on, tying the rope and making sure it was secure before he opened the door.****

As he stepped out of the warm steamy bathroom, he felt the cool breeze of his bedroom wash over him bringing a chill over him. There sitting on the edge of his bed, wand drawn, was MLE-Officer Jonny Khan.****

"Sgt. Khan..." Malfoy began, "Why in the name of Merlin are YOU sitting on MY bed?"****

"It's soft," the man purred. Running a hand over the soft duvet.****

Khan had a wicked grin on his face. Something was not right. The English-Asian man was always uncomfortable to be around, but... tonight something more was wrong.****

His dark black hair was messier than usual... His eyes were more pointed... He was not a BIG man. He was around thirty-something and had around a medium sized build. Definitely bigger than Draco.****

"Well... I am tired. So if YOU do not mind... I would like to go to bed" Malfoy said nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between Khan and his bed behind him.****

"I don't mind" Khan grinned.****

"Sgt. Khan..."****

"Mr. Malfoy"****

Malfoy swallowed hard. He did NOT like Sgt. Khan. He took every opportunity to make his existence pure torture. He was the reason he had been so sick looking. For the past six months, he had been on night duty guarding Draco's room.****

Draco had not told anyone. He refused to complain. But, the truth of the matter was that Khan scared him. It was because of Khan that he had not slept well in the last six months. Recently it had gotten worse. He had not slept at all in the last three days!****

"Sgt. Khan... I cannot sleep with you in my room, let alone sitting on the edge of my bed." Malfoy said with more courage than he felt.****

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Khan said as he stood up and moved toward Malfoy.****

Draco took a step back as Khan got within inches of his face. Khan just stepped closer holding his wand to Draco's neck and whispering in his ear... "You are MINE!"****

"Sgt. Khan... what are you doing?" a voice came from the doorway leading into the hall corridor.****

Stepping back away from Malfoy, Khan addressed the voice, "Nothing Auror Donahue... what are you doing here tonight anyway? I thought you were only doing escort duty?"****

"I came to check up on Mr. Malfoy. A lot happened in court today... I wanted to make sure he was okay."****

"Oh" Khan exclaimed.****

Draco felt relieved. _'So close...'_He thought. His back was to the door but he knew, he could sense that Donahue had his famous 'Do NOT Cross Me!' faces. The one where his eyebrows straightened out, his eyelids half-closed, his lips became very thin, and his nostrils flared.****

"Sgt. Khan, would you mind telling me why you are _inside_Mr. Malfoy's bedroom?" Donahue asked.****

"Um... I- I... He... was-" Khan stammered.****

Khan and Donahue were around the same size and age... but Donahue was more intimidating. He was more toned… More refined... More reserved...****

"Mr. Malfoy, I shall ask you one time: what is going on here?" Donahue asked.****

"I don't want any trouble" Malfoy said his back to Donahue and his eyes staring directly at the floor.****

"Mr. Malfoy... Has Sgt. Khan threatened you?"****

Malfoy looked up at Khan, whose eyes flared. Backing away toward his bed, he looked up at Donahue for the first time. Khan's back was to him. Unable to hold it back a single tear fell from his left eye.****

"Sgt. Khan, you are relieved for the night. We will review your record tomorrow morning. Goodnight"****

"Sir" Khan said before marching out the door into the corridor.****

With Khan gone... Draco sank down onto his bed.****

"Mr. Malfoy, are you all right? Donahue asked.****

Malfoy just nodded his head.****

"Mr. Malfoy... I brought you a potion." Donahue declared taking out a glass phial from a pocket in his robes. "It should help you to sleep."****

"Thank you" Malfoy said hoarsely, reaching out to take the phial.****

Donahue turned to leave. Reaching the door, he turned around to face Malfoy. "Sleep well, Mr. Malfoy".****

With that, he went to close the door.****

"Wait... Auror Donahue" Draco exclaimed. "We are not allowed to close the doors."****

"I think the wards around your room are sufficient enough to keep you locked in... and make sure you are not up to anything mischievous. Don't you?"****

"Yes... thank you, Auror Donahue." Draco said smiling.****

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy" Donahue said closing the door.****

"Goodnight, Auror Donahue" Draco said sadly and quietly to himself.****

Drinking the golden contents of the glass phial Donahue had given him, Draco stretched. Taking off his robe and crawling, naked, under the covers of his bed. He slowly drifted off into the best sleep he had had in years...****

* * *****

**"**It's half past nine! Where is she?" Ron wondered aloud, standing up from the seat at the end of the horseshoe booth, he was having to almost shout to be heard over the loud music and noisy voices of the club.****

They had been sitting at one of the tables at the new wizarding club "Hexes & Exes" for the last thirty minutes waiting on Hermione. Who was late… again.****

**"**Probably still working, isn't she?" Harry said before taking another giant swig of his firewhiskey, "That new MLE-head, Sedgwick, is a right wanker!"****

At that, Ernie Macmillan and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, who were sitting at the table with them, laughed. It was generally agreed on by most at the ministry that Sedgwick was a bit 'full-on'. He had high-expectations of those who worked under him.****

**"**I don't know…" Ginny said, "I don't see why you all don't like him. Dad says that he is 'determined to put every single death eater away' with more than just a slap on the wrist, mind you. Make them all think twice about messing about in the dark arts again."****

**"**You don't have to work with him!" Ron said, "He is running Hermione ragged."****

**"**I don't believe it" Ginny said taking a sip of her butterbeer and glancing over to her right at Harry. "Hermione has always been a 'hard-worker' you can't blame her ambition on him."****

**"**No one is doubting that she is ambitious in her own right. I mean fresh out of school and already a department head at the ministry!" Ernie interjected. "The real issue is that Sedgwick is a bit-****

**"**Over-zealous" Hannah suggested.****

**"**-yes, 'over-zealous' in how he is dealing with death eaters and 'suspected' death eaters."****

**"**Isn't that a good thing?" Ginny pointed. "I mean the war is NOT over!"****

**"**Well, there are some death eaters still out there causing trouble, true. But it is only a matter of time before they are all caught." Ernie said pompously.****

**"**Only a matter of time?" Ginny exclaimed her voice and temper rising.****

**"**Ginny… stay calm." Harry soothed rubbing his girlfriend's arm.****

**"**I will NOT '_stay calm'_Harry!" Ginny seethed looking across the table. Her eyes fixed on Ernie.****

Ron whose attention had been off toward the entrance to the club was now back on the conversation. Hannah was silent, drinking her fire whiskey. Ernie was holding firm as Ginny became red-faced. Her red-hair making her look like a ball of fire ready to explode.****

**"**Those 'Death Eaters' are still on the loose! They are still out there killing and torturing, Rexley Dolohov, the Death Eater who killed our brother," Ginny said gesturing to Ron, "is still out there. And I will be damned if I am just going to sit here listen to you badmouth the man who is trying to put away those bastards!"****

**"**Merlin, Ginny…" Harry joked, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you had a think for Jonathan Sedgwick"****

**"**I bet she does" Ron laughed, "What d'you reckon Ernie?"****

**"**I don't know mate, you heard the passion in her voice when she was talking 'bout him," Ernie teased. "If I were you, Harry, I'd keep an eye on her. Don't want her to get away from you d'you?"****

**"**You had better keep both your eyes on me, hun'. If _you're_not careful _I_might get away from _you_**" **Hannah giggled as she flirted shamelessly with Ernie.****

**"**Merlin's pants! It's like you all don't even care that people are still dyin'!" Ginny cried.****

**"**Man, take it easy Ginny," Ron said diverting his attention from the entrance again to say, "We'll get them. We'll get them," then turning his attention back to the other side of the club and smiled toothily.****

**"**Yeah… Sorry Ginny" Ernie said, extracting himself from Hannah's tickling hands, "I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care. I know that there is still a serious threat out there."****

**"**Don't be put off Gin" Harry soothed, grabbing Ginny's hands and kissing them. "It was only a joke. All in good fun…'****

Seeing Ginny still put off Ernie tried again saying, "C'mon Ginny, we could all use a good laugh, especially in our line of work."****

**"**Hello Guys. Sorry I'm late," Hermione said as she reached the table, accepting a big hug and a loving kiss from Ron before sitting down.****

As Ernie, Hannah, and Hermione scooted down around the U-shaped booth so Ron could sit back down, Harry noticed that Hermione looked tired, slightly harassed looking. Although in front everyone else she may be able to hide it with her small caring smile, Harry knew her better than that. Something was up. He could tell.****

**"**So… what did I miss?"****

**"**Nothing much, love" Ron said as he draped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "We just finished with a slight disagreement."****

**"**Oh? About what?" she asked taking out her wand.****

Hermione tapped the table twice with her wand making fresh drinks appear in front of everyone, displaying one of the many cool things about the new club. Tapping the table twice with your wand and whatever you wanted be it: fresh drinks, snacks, or the table cleared, you got it. All the tables had been enchanted to provide the hippest service around.****

**"**It was nothing, love… honestly" Ron said, in a tone daring anyone to say a word about the argument involving his sister.****

**"**So what kept you?" Harry asked taking a sip of his firewhiskey and glancing over at Ernie. They made eye contact as if they were placing a bet.****

**"**Work mostly" Hermione sighed, "I had an impossible last minute deadline I had to meet."****

**"**Let me guess," Harry grinned, "Sedgwick."****

**"**As a matter of fact… yes"****

**"**What a surprise" Ron said grimly looking at Ginny. "He works you too hard!"****

**"**I know he's a bit of a prat, but…" Hermione shrugged, "you can't deny he knows what he's doing. Thanks to him I found something that could be a big break in a case the aurors have been working on for the past ten months."****

**"**I guess…" Ron began, "but-"****

**"**Oh, and speaking of prats, before I forget…" Hermione interrupted. "Harry, what happened today during Malfoy's trial?"****

**"**Oh yeah! You were testifying today weren't you?" Hannah exclaimed. "How _did_it go?"****

**"**Couldn't have gone _too_well" Ernie joked pompously. "You were late for training after all."****

**"**Yeah. We were right there and you didn't give us any of the details" Ron added. "Like did anything 'interesting' happen?"****

**"**I did hear that they cleared the courtroom" Hermione prompted.****

**"**Did they?" Ron gasped.****

**"**Yeah… They cleared the courtroom alright. Kind-of my fault."****

**"**Well… that was bound to happen. Being such an interesting story between the two of you and all. Everyone was probably on the edge of their seats the entire time!" Ron quipped. "I mean it doesn't get much better than two sworn enemies and school time rivals meeting again. One testifying, one on trial."****

**"**I guess" Harry muttered.****

**"**So… how is the squirmy little ferret anyway?" Ron said with a smirk.****

**"**I'm not sure," Harry said gravely. "I don't think he is taking this all very well. I mean he looked awful."****

**"**Good!" Ginny declared, breaking her silence. "Serves him right for all the bleeding things he has done! Deserves whatever is coming to him, he does. He should bloody ROT in Azkaban!"****

Hermione just looked at Ginny stunned. She understood that she was still not over loosing so many people that she cared about, especially Fred. However, her attitude had become quite nasty. Her idea of justice had become a bit warped. With her belief that anyone who ever used dark magic or had ever sided with the Death Eaters deserved nothing short of the Dementor's Kiss, her extremist views were become quite old. Hermione could sense that Ginny had no idea about Harry's defence of Malfoy and could only sit there and wait for the explosion that would soon come.****

**"**You don't understand Ginny" Harry began…****

**"**What don't I understand?"****

**"**Just-"****

**"**-What? He sides with Voldemort! Works with people who get the people we love and care about killed and he's supposed to what?... Walk away? I don't think so! C'mon Hannah back me up" Ginny vented looking over at Hannah.****

**"**Well… I'm not sure" Hannah said nervously, taking a big gulp of firewhiskey to settle her nerves.****

**"**Ginny…" Harry began again. "It was like he was broken. Like he was the shell of the person he used to be. It was nerve racking to see. I felt so sorry for him."****

**"**Well. I think he deserves whatever he gets" Ginny said taking a sip of Harry's firewhiskey as she had already finished hers.****

From across the table Ron shifted anxiously in his seat. It was obvious that Ginny was clueless to the fact that the whole reason Harry had gone to the trial had been to defend Malfoy. He was sure that when Ginny finally found out the truth she would be livid, and he certainly did not relish the fact that he was going to be there when she exploded.****

From their places in between Harry and Hermione, Ernie and Hannah could also sense the fireworks that were about to go off. So when Ernie nudged her, Hannah broke the slightly awkward silence that followed Ginny's last comment.****

**"**Um… Ernie. You know, I'm a bit tired. Had a long day. I think I should go."****

**"**Um… okay. I'll walk you out"****

**"**Ernie, you better go with her" Ron said as he and Hermione got up from the booth to let Ernie and Hannah out. "As tired as she is… you don't want her to splinch herself."****

**"**You're right Ron. C'mon Hannah I'll take you home." Taking Hannah by the waist he turned to go. "Goodnight guys!" Ernie and Hannah waved. Before they left Ernie mouthed the words **'**_Thank You'_to Ron.****

As Ron sat back down, Hermione asked, "so, Harry what all happened at the trial today?"****

**"**Not a whole lot actually. Today was mostly about my testimony. They were trying to be as 'by the book' about it as they could be." Harry said. "Although, I think it was a little too by the book. Even Percy, was over it."****

**"**Really?" Ginny asked. "Percy, loves rules! He lives for them. It's hard to imagine anything bad enough so that even Percy will want to bend them."****

**"**Well… I learned first hand today why Percy thinks Sedgwick is ten times worse than Crouch was."****

**"**Oh Harry!" Ginny sighed. "I keep telling you. Sedgwick is not THAT bad. He probably just wants to do everything as by the book as possible so that none of the Death Eaters get off on stupid technicalities or sloppiness in following procedure."****

**"**Yeah well," Harry said shortly, "it was a right pain. All I wanted to do was go in there give a quick testimony. Do my part to help get him as light a sentence as possible. Seeing as how his defence is pretty lacking. But-"****

**"**-wait a minute!" Ginny snapped. "You're not telling me that _you _of all people, defended HIM. Are you?"****

**"**Well, yes. He doesn't deserve to be sent to Azkaban with all of those murderers and the like"****

**"**I can't believe you!" Ginny cried standing up. "Did you two know about this?"****

Hermione and Ron both nodded.****

**"**I don't believe this! I can't believe YOU ALL! Those Death Eaters killed people that WE ALL cared about. They are STILL out there killing, and YOU go and _defend _them!"****

**"**Ginny…" Harry began.****

**"**YOU all make me sick! I'm out of here!" Ginny shouted walking off toward the entrance.****

**"**Ginny! Don't be like this! Come back!" Harry cried, standing up in an attempt to go after her.****

**"**Let her go, mate" Ron said.****

**"**Was that Ginny?" Luna Lovegood asked as she walked up to their table with none other than Neville Longbottom in tow. "Did a _Kucoosnap_attack her too?"****

**"**Hello Luna" Ron said smiling.****

**"**What on Earth is a Coo-Coo-Snap?" Hermione asked giving Ron a weird face.****

**"**Oh, Kucoosnaps are invisible pixies that whisper things into your ear and make people go into a tirade about crazy things. Kucoosnaps love to cause fights. This club is full of them." Luna said in her sing-song like voice.****

**"**I've never heard of them before" Hermione said. "Are they dangerous?"****

**"**Yes" Luna answered gravely. "They can cause irrational behaviour. That is why I am wearing my radish earrings tonight, Kucoosnaps HATE radishes."****

With an amused smile Ron looked at Neville, who just shrugged.****

**"**Well that explains Ginny's behaviour tonight" Harry muttered moodily.****

**"**Oh yes" Luna quipped. "Ginny cannot be held responsible for any outbursts tonight as they would not be of her own accord."****

Harry and Ron just looked at each other with their 'Luna just amused us by saying something so ridiculous that it actually made sense' faces. Hermione just sighed. They really did miss Luna and her random quips. Tonight just reminded them of how Luna could turn a bad situation into a good time. It was a shame that they had all been so busy lately. Of course now that Luna and Hermione had finished their schooling they might have a little bit of free time to spare to spend together.****

**"**Well… it was good to see you guys" Neville said breaking the awkward silence that had followed Luna's latest. "Luna and I are going to make a move. You all should come over to mine sometime. We could make it a DA thing if you're up."****

They had also missed Neville a lot as well. For the last year he had mostly been studying around Britain learning as much as he could about magical botany. He had been so busy that anyone hardly had been able to visit with him properly. That is until he began dating Luna at the beginning of the summer. It probably was not going to last forever as they were so different but… for now at least she kept him grounded enough so that he could spend some proper quality time with his mates.****

**"**That sounds great" Hermione said smiling.****

**"**If Sedgwick ever lets you have a break" Ron muttered under his breath so only Hermione could hear. "I will definitely be there."****

**"**Yeah we'll have to set it up." Harry said.****

**"**See you guys" Neville said waving, pulling Luna away.****

**"**Bye, Neville. Bye Luna" the trio said to the departing couple.****

**"**Well… this has been an eventful night!" Ron said after Luna and Neville were out of earshot.****

**"**It sure has" Harry said darkly. "So eventful that my own girlfriend stormed off, fed up with it."****

Harry just couldn't understand why Ginny had to act this way. He had tried to explain to her over and over that not every single death eater deserves to get the dementor's kiss just because one killed Fred. Her reasoning was beyond ridiculous. True she had lost people she loved. She had lost her own brother. But… she _was_being irrational. Even George was getting on better than Ginny was. At least he wasn't blaming everyone for the loss of half of himself.****

**"**Yeah well she just doesn't understand. She will though. Just give her time." Ron said.****

**"**Speaking of time" Hermione said casually. "You never did tell us… how much do you think Malfoy is going to get, even with your testimony in favour of him?"****

**"**Good news or bad news" Harry replied with a reluctant grin that made Ron and Hermione look at each other excitedly.****

**"**Better give us the good news first" Ron said sourly finishing off the last of his firewhiskey. "Not sure we can take the bad news yet."****

**"**Well the good news is that, Malfoy _and his mum_might not get _any_time."****

**"**What?" Hermione and Ron both exclaimed in unison.****

**"**Uh-huh. Because of my testimony and the Malfoy's agreeing to work a deal they could both get off with nothing more than probation, fines, and some minor restrictions."****

**"**Whoa" Ron whispered deeply taking a sip of a fresh mug of firewhiskey.****

**"**So then… that brings us to the bad news doesn't it" Hermione grinned knowingly.****

**"**Yes. The Malfoy's fate will be decided in a hearing Monday morning. Led by none other than-"****

**"**Sedgwick" Hermione muttered seriously.****

**"**Sedgwick" Harry confirmed equally as serious.****

**"**Merlin, Harry! That is some bad news!" Ron laughed, taking another swig of firewhiskey.****

**"**Speaking of Sedgwick… you said something about thanks to him you may have broken some big case?" Harry recalled.****

**"**Oh yes" Hermione said slowly, remembering what she had come across earlier in the afternoon.****

**"**Well…? What is it?" Harry asked.****

**"**Well… it is kind of a delicate matter" Hermione whispered. "I don't think we should talk about it in such an open place."****

**"**Well where can we talk about it?" Ron asked downing the rest of his firewhiskey.****

**"**Well… I'm kind of tired tonight. How about tomorrow, it's Saturday. Tomorrow morning we meet at Harry's house say around ten. We can have brunch and discuss what I found. What do you say?"****

**"**It's alright with me" Harry said solemnly. "Ginny's in a mood so I doubt she will want to come over. So I don't have any plans for tomorrow anymore."****

**"**Okay then. It's settled"****

**"**But wait!" Ron cried. "Can't you just give us a hint as to what you- [hic] found?"****

**"**Okay fine! I will give you a hint." Hermione smiled slyly. "The name: _Marcus Flint_**"******

**'**What does that- [hic] mean?" Ron whined, hiccupping.****

**"**You will have to wait and see," Hermione giggled taking the last swig of firewhiskey from her glass.****

**"**That's not- [hic] fair!"****

Harry and Hermione made eye contact as Ron continued to whine drunkenly. As Ron hiccupped again, Hermione just rolled her eyes making Harry chuckle.****

**"**All right Ronald. I think it's time we all made a move." Hermione giggled.****

**"**Oh all right!" Ron yawned.****

**"**Goodnight guys…" Harry said smiling as they got up to leave.****

**"**You're not coming?" Hermione questioned.****

**"**I'm going to stay for a little while," Harry answered. "Some of the guys from the old team have been asking me to come out and club with them. I talked to Angelina and she said something about them maybe hitting up 'Hexes & Exes' about tonight. Something about finally getting George out. It's been forever since I've seen everybody."****

**"**Well… maybe we better change our brunch tomorrow to eleven?" Hermione suggested.****

**"**Okay cool. I won't stay out too late." Harry laughed. "I promise."****

**"**Well we'll see you tomorrow" Hermione said smiling. "Have fun, and be-have!"****

**"**I will"****

**"**Bye Hare-[hic]-eeee" Ron laughed as Hermione pulled him away towards the exit.****

_Next: Chapter Three: The Old Team_


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Team

_NOTE: I have completed up to six chapters of this story. Not sure how long I will be making it yet. Will probably be around 30-45 chapters. I plan on updating at least once a week. This is my first fic on fanfiction and I would greatly appreciate any feedback or ideas. (REVIEWS PLEASE!) LOL. This will eventually be a Harry/Draco pairing but until then there are a lot of things about to happen. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three: The Old Team**

The old Gryffindor quidditch team that had been captained by none other than Oliver Wood had been meeting and going out clubbing at least once a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. They had all decided that it would be good for them.

Eleven o'clock and the band 'Tears of the Phoenix' had just taken the stage at Hexes & Exes. With the start of their set, the bar and tables had pretty much emptied out as excited witches and wizards flocked off to the dance floor. It had been Oliver's idea to come to Hexes & Exes. He'd suggested to Angelina that she convince George to come. They could drink to Fred's memory and just talk about the old days.

They were sitting at the bar when George started muttering about not feeling well and wanting to go home.

"Come on George, don't be like this." Angelina pleaded, her voice barely audible over the noise of the club. "It's been over a year since… you know."

"I know! Don't you think I know that? It's not like I could forget or anything!"

From his place at the bar, Lee Jordan looked down the bar, on the other side of Fred and Angelina, to where Oliver was sitting and frowned at him. It was as if he was saying '_I told you this was a stupid idea!_'

"Seven firewhiskies" Oliver said sourly to the bartender.

"Don't be upset, Oliver" Alicia Spinnet said, rubbing Oliver's shoulder with one hand and taking her firewhiskey with the other. "It's not your fault. George is just not ready yet…"

"I guess" Oliver grunted. "I just thought if we all came out, we would have a laugh and it would do him some good."

"You have a good heart, Oliver Wood" Alicia said slapping him on the back. "Hey Lee, lets go dance"

Katie Bell smiled next to Oliver as Alicia dragged Lee off to dance. "You okay Wood?"

"Yeah," Oliver mumbled taking a drink.

"No you're not! What's up?"

"Nothing," Oliver said avoiding her.

"Come ON… you're not yourself. Tell me… or I'll go ask Charlie."

"No!" Oliver exclaimed, looking up at her anxiously. "Don't do that!"

Seeing his face Katie laughed. "Oh! So _that's_ it then."

"That's what?" Oliver asked avoiding her eyes, and taking another drink.

"You and Charlie, I knew it!" Katie exclaimed happily, clapping her hands and jumping with enthusiasm. Not noticing Harry coming up behind her.

"What about you and Charlie?" Harry asked taking a seat on the stool next to Katie.

"Oh! Harry!" Katie exclaimed in a high pitched wail. "It's so good to see you! It's been ages!"

"Hiya Harry" Oliver said smiling. "Hey… Bartender! Get us another drink over here, what d'you want Harry?"

"jus a butterbeer" Harry replied almost taken aback by Oliver's excited state. "Thank you" he said to the bartender, as he took a sip from his drink before noticing Angelina Johnson and Charlie Weasley trying to comfort George out of the corner of his eye. "What's the matter with George?" he asked Oliver and Katie with concern.

"Oh… well…" Katie began sighing sadly.

Oliver just mouthed the word '_Fred_'.

"Do you think he should be out then?"

Katie looked at Oliver amused, making Harry become confused.

"Am I missing something here?"

Sighing Oliver looked as Harry his eyes relaxing into a defeated curve, "I thought it would do him some good to finally get out."

"More like you thought it would give Charlie enough of a break from tending to him long enough so you two could have a night out" Katie muttered, making Oliver go silent and look at his drink.

"I still don't follow" Harry said even more confused.

"OH!" Katie exclaimed. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Harry asked taking a sip of butterbeer.

"That Oliver and Charlie are seeing each other, of course."

"Or we were at least trying to" Oliver muttered sadly.

Harry just tilted his head in a surprised fashion looking at Oliver, who was sitting on the other side of Katie looking forlornly into his firewhiskey. Of course he had never seen Oliver with any girls at Hogwarts, but… that didn't mean anything. Or did it? As for Charlie…Harry hadn't ever gotten the impression that he cared about anything other than his dragons. But if was… gay? Why hadn't anyone said anything before?

He was still unfamiliar with many aspects of the wizarding world. With a war going on… he hadn't had time to find out any of these things. Was being gay something that wasn't talked about in the wizarding world? It's not like he had heard of anyone in the wizarding world being… that. Or was it like in the muggle world? Accepted by some and not by some. Katie didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, she seemed to be quite excited about it.

The question was that if Charlie and Oliver were seeing each other why hadn't he heard about it. He had seen Charlie plenty of times at the Burrow in the last few months. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't said anything about it. Ron hadn't said anything about it. He would have to ask Ron about it later…

"Trying to?" Harry asked ignoring the other hundred questions zooming through his mind.

"Well… Charlie has been spending almost all of his free time comforting George." Oliver said bitterly.

"Don't be like that Oliver!" Katie chastised. "He's his brother after all."

"I don't begrudge him for it! I mean that's why I arranged this thing tonight!" Oliver declared. "I wanted to help. I really thought that if we all came out, George would feel better being able to talk about Fred to all of us. I mean Angelina and Fred dated. They could both talk about him, together."

"So… it looks like it's working" Harry said looking over at Angelina, George, and Charlie. "I mean at least he's talking to Angelina. I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"Yeah, I guess." Oliver said sadly.

"It's not wrong to want some time with Charlie to yourself, you know" Katie said patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"What kind of person would I be if I pulled him away from his brother when he really needs him? What kind of selfish wanker does that?" Oliver cried.

"It's not selfish." Katie soothed. "It's human."

"The thing is, that's one of the things I love about him." Oliver smiled wiping a tear from his left eye. "His loyalty to his family and the ones he loves. Seeing him caring for his brother… just reminds me of what a great guy he is. Maybe I was rushin' things. I can wait. However long it takes. For him, I can wait…"

"Oh, honey" Katie said giving Oliver a hug.

Coming down the bar toward Harry, Katie, and Oliver, Charlie smiled and stood with his hand on his hip watching them hug for a second before interrupting them.

"Hey Bell! You better get your grubby hands off of my boyfriend!" Charlie said mock-seriously. "Hey, Harry! How have you been?" Charlie asked, clapping one of his big stocky hands on Harry's shoulder, making him jump.

"Oh! I'm fine, you?"

"I would be much better, if Bell here released my boyfriend" Charlie repeated, his tone more playful than before, obviously unable to keep up his mock-jealousy. "You okay, love?" Charlie asked walking up to Oliver and taking him into his big muscular dragon keeper arms.

"I'm fine" Oliver said, his voice a little higher than Harry had ever heard it before.

Seeing Harry's face, Katie moved beside Harry to whisper in his ear: "I take it you've never heard Oliver's 'lover-voice' before. Charlie brings it out in him. I don't even think he realizes that he does it" Kate giggled.

"…Sorry about ignoring you love. I know I promised you we would have a dance." Charlie whispered into Oliver's ear.

"No. It's I that should be sorry." Oliver replied, his voice still abnormally high. "I should have realized that George might not be ready for this. Speaking of... where did he and Angelina get off too?"

"She took him home," Charlie said. "I told her to go with him and keep him company so that I can stay for a while. With you," Charlie smiled.

"Well I bet you didn't say _that_" Oliver mumbled bitterly.

"No. I didn't tell her that I was staying because of you."

"Well… at least you're honest about our lying" Oliver said sighing.

"You know why it has to be like this, at least for right now."

"I know" Oliver mumbled looking down again.

"Hey, babe?" Charlie began gesturing in Harry and Katie's direction. "I need to talk to Harry about something for a minute. How about you go and have a dance with Katie, I'll come and join you in a minute."

"Fine" Oliver mumbled, whisking Katie off to the dance floor.

"Hey Harry… can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie asked approaching Harry.

"Sure"

"Mind if we grab a table?" Charlie asked.

"I don't mind" Harry said grabbing his butterbeer from the bar and following Charlie to one of the u-shaped booths at the edge of the dance floor. Taking a seat across from Charlie, Harry spoke first "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard that you defended Draco Malfoy at his trial today" Charlie prompted, waiting for Harry to explain himself.

"Yes, I did" Harry said not offering up an explanation.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope" Harry said stubbornly, unable to hold back a joking smile.

Charlie laughed. "All right, Harry, fair enough. Can you just tell me why?"

"I don't know why, really."

"Do you feel sorry for him or something?"

"No!" Harry protested, then retracted: "Yes. It feels so weird to feel sorry for Malfoy. I don't like feeling sorry for him. Defending him in court just feels like the right thing to do… So that's what I'm doing."

"I can't tell you not to follow your heart Harry" Charlie said smiling. "Knowing how Dumbledore felt about things like that. What do you think will happen to Malfoy? Do you know?"

"All I did was tell them all I had witnessed Malfoy do during the war since The Astronomy Tower. After that the Head of the Magical Law Office asked Malfoy and his mother if they would agree to give information to the ministry in exchange for a deal. So a hearing has been setup to decide on a deal for the Malfoys where they will probably end up getting nothing more than probation." Harry said.

"When's the hearing?"

"Monday morning" Harry said. "So… what's this with you and Wood?"

"The story of Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley… Hmm" Charlie chuckled. "Now that's a long story. It started back when he was in his third year I was a sixth year, I didn't think anything of it then but that was when he first developed a crush on me. It was at the very first team practice when he crashed into me on purpose. During his first game he was so busy watching me that he didn't see the bludger coming straight at his head" Charlie laughed.

"Wow! That long?" Harry exclaimed.

"For him… yes. For me it was only after he graduated that I took any notice of him. Constantly coming to Romania whenever he had time off, pretending to be as interested in dragons as me…"

"So… he loves you?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Yes." Charlie confirmed.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Charlie sighed, "Although sometimes I feel like I don't love him enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Take my not telling the family just yet. Which, by the way, we want to be the ones to tell everybody, so don't say anything yet, okay?"

"Okay" Harry agreed nodding his head. "But why are you keeping it a secret? Is it that you think they won't accept it?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. Why would you think they wouldn't accept it? It's not like he's a former death eater. No... it's just that because of Fred's death and my agreeing to be there for George... I don't think they are ready for that yet. I don't want to distract from their grieving. I'm still upset about it myself but... It's different for George. It's like he lost half of himself. If he saw that I was with someone… he would tell me to forget him and live my life. He really shouldn't be alone right now."

"Well… he's as noble as you are so he will wait for you." Harry said, easily giving romantic advice for the first time.

"I know he will." Charlie said somberly.

"Just don't make him wait too long." Harry said even more comfortably. "Oh and speaking of waiting too long… don't you owe your _boyfriend_ a dance?"

"Oh yes I do…" Charlie answered laughing. "hey come with me, I'm sure Katie would like someone do dance with."

"All right, let's go!"

"Thank you for bringing me home, Ange" George said turning on the lights to his flat above the shop. Motioning over to a sunken living room area, he led Angelina over to a big fluffy orange couch.

They sat in silence for a moment. Looking into his eyes, Angelina smiled.

"I've missed you" Angelina whispered, biting her lip nervously.

George simply smiled sadly, taking her soft hands into his own. He ran his thumbs over her hands, feeling them softly.

"You look… so… sad" Angelina mumbled leaning in closer to George.

"I am sad" George whispered back.

Both leaned forward so that their lips were only millimeters apart. Looking into each others eyes for reassurance, some sign that they could proceed. Angelina's lips were slightly parted. George dived forward. Their lips moved together; meeting, touching, bonding into a soft yet unyielding kiss.

George pulled away with a small half smile on his face. The closest thing to a smile he had had in over fifteen months.

Angelina smiled seeing that sparkle in George Weasley's eyes, something that she had missed, truly and deeply. It reminded her so much of Fred. It was nerve racking how much they twins were alike. There were subtle differences… but she found them intriguing.

It was the most beautiful moment either had had in a very long while. The lighting had magically dimmed to sync with their moods. Something George had been tinkering with.

His inventing was the only thing he really had left of Fred so he spent all his time working on things. He would think about how Fred would do something, or what Fred would say and have memories swarm through his mind.

George and Angelina were enjoying their beautiful moment together when it all went wrong. George sensed it first. An alarm had been triggered. Just as he was getting up to investigate… the door leading down to the shop exploded into a ball of flames.

"What's happening?" Angelina cried.

Taking out his wand and getting into a firm fighting stance, George waited for the oncoming attack. Angelina got behind him, drawing her own wand.

Then, a multitude of red jets came from the smoking fog that was the door.

"_Protego!" _George shouted, blocking himself and Angelina from the stunning spells aimed at them.

Then in marched three Death Eaters, clad in their black cloaks and faceless masks.

The one in the center sent out a jet of red fiendfyre aimed at Angelina. Angelina narrowly blocked by levitating the couch in front of them in it's way.

"_Crucio!" _one of the Death Eater's shouted, pointed at Angelina. The pain from the curse knocking her to the ground.

"_Stupefy!" _George shouted missing the Death Eater.

"_Imperio!"_ The center Death Eater shouted, want aimed at George.

George ducked behind a huge armchair, pulling Angelina behind it with him.

"_Impedimenta!" _George shouted, aiming at the center Death Eater and missing.

"_Duro!" _Angelina shouted aiming at one of the Death Eaters, turning him to stone.

With an angry scream the center death eater shouted "_REDUCTO!"_ at the chair hiding George and Angelina, blasting it apart, reducing it to dust.

Before George or Angelina could react the center Death Eater sent a streak of purple flame right at George. It his him right across the head knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"No!" shouted Angelina. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Angelina's spell missed the Death Eater instead hitting the stone Death Eater, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The center death eater screamed again aiming his wand at Angelina sending the same streak of purple flame at her as well. It hit her in the chest knocking her to the floor on top of George.

The two remaining death eaters stepped forward towards George and Angelina, who lay motionless on the floor.

"Hurry!" the lead death eater shouted at his partner. "We must hurry and get them back to base"

Both grabbing a body, the two death eaters disapparated with their charges in tow.

The door shut closed behind them as Charlie and Oliver made their way across the room, bodies locked together in a snogging embrace. They tripped over themselves as the stumbled across the flat, and down the hallway into Oliver Wood's bedroom.

They continued to kiss as they entered the room, Oliver kicking off his shoes, Charlie ripping off Oliver's shirt. Charlie backed Oliver over to the bed, pushing him back so that he landed on the soft pillow-top with a smacking sound.

Charlie kicked off his own shoes and pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his rippled muscular chest. Eight pack abs, sculpted pecks, and a tattoo of a Hebridean Black dragon across his right peck and down his side.

Oliver breathed hard, panting as he lay there on his back. Propped up on his elbows he stared at up into the eyes of the man he loved. He was ready to give himself over fully to the hot ginger stud standing in front of him, wearing nothing but s pair of loose-fitting muggle blue-jeans.

Charlie stared down at his sexy, shirtless lover. Oliver was fit and lean, flat washboard abs, lightly muscular arms, and hard pink nipples, begging for attention. He looked into Oliver's curious face. He stared for a long moment into those twinkling brown eyes that stared right back at him. Charlie watched as Oliver brought his right hand to his chest rubbing it up and down in a seductive manner.

Charlie lunged forward onto Oliver ravishing him with such powerful kisses that only a dragon keeper could plant. Charlie's big full lips devoured Oliver's, using his tongue and lips to bring his love pleasure. As they kissed Charlie let his coarse 'outdoors man' hands wander and feel the beautiful man beneath him. He squeezed Oliver's shoulders, rubbed his slender sides, ran his fingers through his hair.

Oliver moaned softly into Charlie's mouth. He was in heaven! It had been so long since they had been alone together. Oliver's hands roamed down Charlie's muscular naked back, feeling his soft skin.

Oliver broke apart from his lover looked up into his eyes and said, "I want you, in every single way."

Charlie studied Oliver's face for a moment. It was pleading with him, so full of need. Like every heartbeat that they were not as one was like a knife stabbing into him. Oliver's love for him was so intense that there was no way that Charlie could refuse his love's request.

Charlie leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Moving up to his ear, he whispered seductively: "Are you ready?"

Oliver smiled and reached to unbutton Charlie's jeans.

Charlie took his wand out from his back pocket aiming it at the button of Oliver's pants. Silently, he slowly spelled the button out of its hole. Moving on to the zip, he slowly charmed it down.

Frustrated with the excruciatingly slow speed at which their undressing was proceeding, Oliver put his quick Quidditch reflexes and speed to good use and reached for his wand on the bedside table,

With his keeper agility, Oliver performed a quick "_Evanesco_" to instantly vanish their remaining clothes, flipped himself and Charlie over so that Charlie was on his back and he was straddling his waist.

Stunned by the speed in which Oliver took control, Charlie smiled looking up at the naked athletic beauty above him. Recovering fast, Charlie pulled Oliver into his arms and into an aggressive smooch.

Before Oliver could react, Charlie flipped them back over. "_I admire you're determination, love. But… if anyone is going to be in charge here, it's going to be me!" _Charlie thought as he proceeded to fully ravish his lover.

_Next: Chapter Four: Morning Surprises_

_Hey guys! What did you think? How do you feel as Oliver and Charlie as a couple? I got to thinking that Harry/Draco are a ways off and that maybe a little Ollie/Charlie lovin' would hold you over until then? Maybe? Also what do you think about these Death Eaters? Why did they take George and Angelina? Let me know what you think! _


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Surprises

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I got really busy with my show (JCS) and distracted by school and the holiday! Without any reviews I have no idea how people are feeling about the story so I am basically winging it and taking it in the direction I originally planned. Here is chapter 4! My little Thanksgiving/Black Friday gift to you! Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Morning Surprises**

A blistering headache. That is the first thing he noticed. He was in his bed, in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place, the sun piercing through the white shear curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows, and he was NOT alone.

He was in bed, naked. In HIS bed, naked, and he was NOT alone. Racking his brain, Harry could not seem to remember coming home with Ginny. Come to think of it... had she not left early in the evening? Pissed off at him? Then who?

He looked over at the other person in his bed. They were naked. They were still asleep. They had long blonde hair. And they were naked.

Blonde hair?

_'Definitely NOT Ginny' _Harry thought to himself.

Clearing his throat he nudged his bed companion softly.

A yawn.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Where am I?" She said.

"Katie?" Harry jumped.

"Oh! Shit!" Katie exclaimed, grabbing the sheets to better cover herself. "That DID happen!"

"Uhh, good morning Katie" Harry started. His cheeks turning red.

"Morning, Harry" Katie said hoarsely, a small smile coming over her.

"So... What happened?" Harry started. "I only, I don't remember much... Did we? I- mean... Did we... you know?"

"Well... we danced at the club with Oliver and Charlie... I seem to remember all of us doing some very bizarre shots..."

"Oh shit! Love Sparklers" Harry groaned. "Please tell me we didn't!"

"There were very good Harry. Of course Ollie and Charlie didn't seem to need very many of them to get _them_ in the mood."

Harry groaned again. "How many did we have?"

Katie giggled. "Well we were already pretty drunk off of the Fire-whiskey but I seem to remember us deciding to finish off that cute shot-boy's tray because the Love Sparklers were... what were your words for them? 'a most pleasant addiction anyone should be proud to have?'"

"Why did I say that?" Harry moaned. "I must have been possessed"

"All in all it was a good night" Katie smiled devilishly, brushing a long lock of hair out of her face.

Harry smiled back hotly. "Too true. I seem to remember coming back here and learning a few things..."

"Oh?" Katie gasped as Harry grabbed at her stomach, tickling her abs, sending Katie into a fit of hysterical giggles. "Ha- rr- Harry!" Katie tried struggling to breathe under Harry's unyielding fingers and tongue. "Harry!" Katie stopped, pinning Harry back... "What about Ginny?"

"We have a somewhat 'open-relationship'" Harry stated.

"Open-relationship" Katie repeated, stroking Harry's muscular arms with her slim fingers.

"Yes"

"How 'open' is this 'open-relationship'", Katie asked pushing Harry onto his back and straddling him on the bed.

"Oh its pretty open" Harry said, sitting forward he locked his hands firmly on her hips and biting at her exposed nipples, making Katie moan out loud.

* * *

Draco sighed lightly, staring up at the ceiling of his cavernous bed chamber, brightly lit by rays of sunshine shining in through his windows. He had been laying in bed just enjoying the peaceful morning for the last hour. With his door closed and that golden potion from Auror Donahue, he had slept better last night than he had in the last few years!

Draco turned his head to the right to look out his expansive windows up into the brilliant blue sky outside. It was so quiet, he could even hear the birds chirping. It was so peaceful.

_'I never dreamed I would sleep so peacefully again' _Draco thought. _'I must remember to thank Auror Donahue for that wonderful potion.'_

A knock sounded at the door.

Draco sat up in his bed, allowing the white satin sheet to bunch up at his waist.

"Yes?" Draco responded nervously.

"Mr. Malfoy" a soft female voice said, as a woman opened the door entering the room. Looking over at Draco sitting half-naked in bed she blanched.

"Oh. Sorry, sir." She said turning around, but not leaving either. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would please get dressed for breakfast, there are a few things to discuss with you and your mother this morning"

Draco sat there perplexed for a moment. She was being KIND to him this morning. It was unheard of. Of course she was a new addition to house security as he had never seen her before. But all other new patrols had been just as cruel as their predecessors, male and female alike. Well... all save for Auror Donahue.

"Mr. Maloy?" the woman repeated with more authority.

"Oh, uhm... Yes. I will get dressed and be ready in ten minutes if that is acceptable?"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I will be back in ten minutes to escort you to breakfast."

Draco nodded and the woman closed the door behind her, giving Draco his privacy.

_'How odd,' _Draco pondered. _'First Auror Donahue, then Potter at the trial, now this..?'_

As wonderful as the good fortune made him feel, it also frightened him. Eight months ago he never thought he would have chance to hope again. But now...

_'Is it foolish to allow myself such hope?'_

* * *

Oliver awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He could hear a bit of clattering around coming from the kitchen. He sighed. _Charlie._

Last night his man had made love to him, in his own bed. This morning, he was making them breakfast? Love. That is what he felt for Charlie Weasley. He was in love with the man. He had been for ages. He loved waking up with that gooey lovey-dovey feeling in his gut that he got when Charlie did something for him. Or even looked at him with those eyes. He was putty in the mans hands.

Getting up he rummaged in his dresser for a pair of shorts, and went out into the open loft-space of his apartment. He stood there for a moment just watching Charlie at the stove-top. He was scrambling eggs. _Love eggs. Love eggs? Oh, M__erlin__, am I done for! _Oliver thought shaking his head.

Looking up, Charlie gave one of his famous Weasley grins. "Oi, morning Ollie! Slept well did you?"

"Yes I did love. I always sleep better in your arms!" Oliver sighed walking over to his man at the island stove-top. Coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his dragon-keeper stud."What this?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just making you breakfast" Charlie smiled good-naturedly, turning his head back to give Oliver a quick peck on the cheek.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Oliver said happily, making his way over to the chaise lounger in the sitting area of the loft-flat.

"Oh I happen to remember hearing it quite a few times last night, between moans of course" Charlie chuckled.

"Uh! Prat!" Oliver exclaimed, giggling. As he threw a pillow at the man behind the stove. Too quick for him, Charlie drew his wand and froze the pillow in midair. Sending it back toward Oliver. Charming it to gently slap him a few times, playfully.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Oliver exclaimed. "Charlie!"

"Okay love, come have breakfast with me, Charlie soothed, plating their scrambled eggs and crispy bacon.

Smiling wildly, Oliver got up and headed over to the love of his life, holding their breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, mother" Draco said. Walking into the drawing room where their usual table had been setup for breakfast.

It had taken some getting used to, a stark difference from the family breakfasts they had enjoyed when he was a child. This was no elegant spread in the banquet hall, with a table piled higher than the house tables at a Hogwarts Feast! This was the breakfast of meager comforts. Set at a small round table with two armchairs, there was a small spread of pastries and his mother's favorite Moroccan Tea (from her travels).

"Draco, dear!" Narcissa exclaimed happily. Getting up from her seat at the small table she enveloped her son in a tight hug, letting him go looking at his face. "Officer Fields here was just giving me some good news."

"Oh?" Draco uttered looking over at Officer Fields, surprised.

"Yes. But we will get into all of that after breakfast. Lets sit down and eat and you can tell me how your trial went yesterday?" Narcissa asked, sitting back down and taking a sip of her tea.

Draco nodded taking a seat as well.

"Tea, dear?" Narcissa cooed, picking up the steaming teapot and offering it to her son.

"Yes, mother"

"So, Draco, tell me. How did everything go yesterday?"

Draco sighed, taking a sip of the steaming beverage and letting it soothe his nerves. "There was a surprising turn of events..."

Narcissa's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh?"

"Harry Potter spoke in my defence." he muttered looking down at his tea. "I still don't fully understand it mother. Why would he speak _for _my defence?"

"You know as well as I do that Mr. Potter has a hero complex, after lying to the dark lord that he was dead he feels he owes us, to an extent. A very narrow extent. Nevertheless this puts us in a good position."

"Of course, Order of Merlin First Class, Harry Potter speaking in defence of a Death Eater! His archenemy from school no less! It's unheard of!" Draco exclaimed venomously.

"Now Draco, we have come a long way in the past few months. Our solicitors have been working hard to get a deal with the Magical Law Office to prevent us from returing to that horrible prison. Mr. Potter agreeing to speak up for us was enough to get us into a favorable position."

"I suppose. I just don't fancy owing him anything!"

"He saved your life, you will always owe him." Narcissa stated flatly.

Draco swallowed hard. _Must every bit of hope and good I receive be ruined by a simple reminder of the truth?_"I don't want to talk about the trial anymore today Mother. What is this _good_ news?"

With that Officer Fields who had been hovering behind Narcissa throughout the conversation looked up.

"Well, perhaps Officer Fields would like to give you the good news?" Narcissa said looking over her shoulder regarding the female patrol with a sly smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Officer Fields said politely, turning to face Draco. "After the situation that occurred last night, Auror Donahue filed an inquiry into the conduct of all security personnel stationed at Malfoy Manor in the last eight months."

Draco just sat there, shocked.

Officer Fields continued, "that means that for the time being you will receive a _new_ guard detail. Auror Donahue met with Mr. Weasley and he has arranged for my patrol to take over your guard. Auror Donahue will replace Auror Lassiter and Auror Moon as your administrative liaison."

"What does this mean exactly?" Draco asked, still stunned that Lassiter and Moon (two ruthless Aurors who had been running Malfoy Manor's guard) had finally been removed.

"It means, Mr. Malfoy, that any inappropriate or unprofessional conduct that you and your mother have been experiencing for the past eight months is finally over. My squad follows orders. MY orders. They are professional and do not take liberty with instructions. This means that for as long as we are your guard, your rights will no longer be violated."

"Thank you, Officer Fields" Narcissa said softly.

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Malfoy" the MLE-Officer sighed, "It was all Auror Donahue."

"Officer Fields, when will Auror Donahue, be back?" Draco quipped urgently.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, as administrative liaison, Auror Donahue will no longer be providing escorts or be making visits to the manor. My team as of this morning has officially replaced Auror Donahue in that capacity."

"So, When will we be able to see him?" Draco cried.

"I don't see why you would need to, Mr. Malfoy" Officer Fields remarked sternly, turning to leave the drawing room, "He is a busy man, if you would like to thank him, send an owl"

"Officer Fields, can you escort me to my room-" Draco began.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, did I forget to mention, you and your mother are free to roam the East Wing of the manor without a guard. We will be allowing you a bit more freedom than you previous guards were allowing. Your mother will explain to you the changes in full, I'm sure. Good day, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. If either of you need me I will be in my office."

With that Officer Fields took off down the hall, her boots clicking on the marble floors.

"Mother! I cannot believe this!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, Draco. We have been given a wonderful gift." Narcissa consoled, standing up and going over to her son. "Hopefully this luck will continue..."

* * *

It had been a long night. Ginny could not believe the way everyone had acted. _How do they all just magically forget about what happened?_

Ginny had fallen into somewhat of a routine. She had been helping out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes every weekend since the beginning of the summer. Walking down Diagon Alley from the Leaky Caldron was calming for her. Her first stop was Patil & Co. for a fresh Artisan Magical Coffee and her weekly cinnamon roll.

"Good morning Pavarti!" Ginny exclaimed walking into the small coffee shop.

Hearing the door, Pavarti looked up. Seeing Ginny Weasley she smiled. "Morning Ginny! Going in for another weekend at the shop today?"

"Yes, we are busier than ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I bet. George has been coming up with some truly amazing products. You guys bring me business thats for sure!"

"We try, Diagon Alley has never been so busy! We need all the help we can get!" Ginny laughed, leaning against the counter and watching as the Magical menu boards behind Pavarti updated the coffee specials for the day.

"So, Pavarti... what do you recommend today? I feel I need a change, my usual Colombian just doesn't seem like me today..."

Pavarti giggled. "Bad night last night?"

"Oh Pavarti, you cannot even imagine!"

"Well how about this I have a nice and spicy Komodo Dragon/Mocha Blend for you and we can sit down and talk for a bit?"

"Good idea, Pavarti!"

"Thought you would like it!" Pavarti exclaimed. With a flick of her wand two tall coffee's came soaring from the counter and sitting themselves down at a small table with the two women. "So tell me, it's Harry, isn't it?"

Taking a sip of the piping hot drink, Ginny sputtered. "No! Damn this is good! No! Its not Harry, not really. Its the whole group!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can kind of understand Harry on this one. He is blind to his savior-complex and can't help but go and help every stray cat he comes across!"

"Wait" Pavarti laughed. "So you are worked up over him bringing home a stray kitten?"

Ginny sighed, taking another sip of the truly splendid Dragon/Mocha blend. "No. The cat is Draco Malfoy! You know he spoke at his trial yesterday right?"

"Oh yes, _the Prophet_ had mentioned it once or twice, or ten times" Pavarti snorted. "So what about it? It was bound to happen, he has been testifying for the last eight months in the trials right?"

"Yes, but this time it is different. He was a witness for the defence!"

"Oh, I see..." Pavarti began slowly. "That does sound a lot like Harry and his savior-complex"

"I mean I am quite sure he feels sorry for poor old _Draco_. I mean yes I understand he was in an impossible situation we ALL were. But we didn't cave in to the pressures. He DID! I don't understand! Draco and his mother deserve to serve time, they were Death Eater, ten years, minimum. Close the DOOR THATS IT!" Ginny ranted.

"I understand" Pavarti muttered, patting Ginny on the arm. "You're not alone you know!"

"Not alone!" Ginny exclaimed. "Not alone? I certainly feel alone! Ron, Hermione, Ernie, AND Hannah all seemed to agree with Harry last night. Let the traitors off Scot-free. Teach them they DONT have to pay for their mistakes!" Ginny all but screamed finnishing up her coffee and slamming it down on the table.

"Now, now, hon. Don't get yourself into a state!" Pavarti soothed. "You are not as alone as you think... There are more of us out there who feel that these Death Eaters should be handled a bit more harshly."

"Really? You agree?"

"Of course, after what happened to Lavender! She was mauled by a werewolf, in his HUMAN form! I understand the atrocities that occurred. Those 'former' Death Eaters should all receive nothing short of the Dementor's Kiss."

"I wish everyone else thought like that. It seems like more and more people are ready to just _forgive _and FORGET!"

"Too right! Listen, Ginny, we have this organization... You should stop by for a meeting sometime..." Pavarti softened, leaning back in the chair and regarding the ginger with a electric smirk.

"What happens at these meetings? We get together and discuss the state of the trials, what the ministry is doing to combat these Death Eaters that are still at large. We are actually working to put together a petition to present to Minister Shacklebolt."

"Sounds exciting!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bore you with details or give too much away but you should come. I am sure you would enjoy it!"

"I don't know. It sounds fun. But I have never been that political."

"It's not about politics Ginny! Its about the safety of the citizens of Wizarding Britain!"

Ginny sighed, standing up she considered Pavarti pointedly for a moment, smiling.

Pavarti smiled right back at her, her teeth shining out into a devilishly evil grin. "So? Should we count you in for Friday?"

Ginny huffed. "Fine! Count me in! You can owl me the details!"

"Excellent! I'm so glad! Now let me get you a fresh cinnamon roll and would you like some Dragon/Mocha blend to go?" Pavarti exclaimed standing up and rushing back to the counter.

"Yes! It was wonderful. Thank you, Pavarti. I have a feeling it will be a long day at the shop today, I can use all the caffeine and sugar I can get!" Ginny giggled.

"Alright, good deal!" Pavarti agreed.

* * *

Continuing her stroll down Diagon Alley towards the shop, cinnamon roll and Dragon/Mocha coffee in hand, Ginny considered what Pavarti had said about this 'organization' _interesting._

Coming up on the shop, Ginny noticed one of the new shop assistants, Andie? Archie?, sitting on the ground outside the big double doors. "Morning!" She said. '_why is he not inside already counting inventory? George is here, the doors should be unlocked already.'_

"Morning, Miss Weasley!" the small raven haired boy exclaimed nervously, standing up and facing Ginny. "Sorry, I would be inside already only Mr. Weasley never came down to let me in this morning, so I figured I should just wait for you to get here!"

Ginny sighed, passing the boy her coffee as she fiddled in her purse for the keys. "It's all right. He must have had a late night last night and just forgot to set his alarm. Aha!"

Unlocking the door they both entered the store. "Archie would you mind getting the lights and counting the till I am going to check on George" Ginny said with authority, making her way to the back of the shop towards the back stairs towards the upstairs flat.

First thing she noticed was that the door to the stairwell was splintered into pieces. The next thing she noticed was the smell of smoke and ash. _George!_

Running up the stairs and into the flat she was met with a shocking surprise. The flat was a mess, an overturned couch, papers, books, feathers from a pillow, ashes and charred wood from the former front door, and rocks where scattered all about. There was no one there. Not anymore. Someone had come and taken George!

"ARCHIE!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. "ARCHIE FLOO THE MINISTRY SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO GEORGE!"

* * *

It had been a while since the trio had done a good brunch at Grimmauld Place. They had been so busy lately, Hermione with school and now the task force, Ron with the shop and auror training, Harry with the trials, remodeling Grimmauld Place, and also auror training. It was a wonder they ever got chances to see each other. Last night at Hexes & Exes had been their first proper get together in a month. Wanting to keep up the momentum they had decided on brunch just to catch up, without fire-whiskey in the way.

"So, Harry, do you really think there is more to this Death Eater business than Sedgwick and Kingsley are letting on about?" Ron asked.

"Well... I can only guess. What do you think 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed from her seat on the sofa. Pushing Ron's head off of her lap she stood up and walked over to the windows overlooking the street. "Well it would seem so..."

"Do you know something Hermione?" Ron pleaded.

"Only what I can speculate based on the reports I have been getting."

"And?" Ron begged.

"There seems to be a correlation between certain disappearances and thefts in the past six months that all seem to lead back to the same group."

"and they think this group is some sort of Death Eater Remnant?" Ron cried shaking his head gravely. "does that really make sense?"

"Well, while it is hard to imagine the Death Eaters being so organized without Riddle, what else can it be?" Harry added.

"That's what I am saying!" Ron continued. "The last time _he _was defeated they all just disappeared or we captured them all. How is it different this time?"

"Because, Sedgwick believes they have a new leader." Hermione admitted.

"Really? This isn't official yet is it?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione muttered making her way back to the couch. "It is actually a sore subject between ministry leaders at the moment."

"Is that the tension that has been going around then?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Hermione expressed. "There are those on Sedgwick's side who support the theory of a new Leader of the Death Eaters, and those on the Minister's side who believe that it is just random happenings coming from an unorganized resistance."

"Don't you think Kingsley is right then?" Ron cried.

"No"

"So, you're on Sedgwick's side!" Ron accused.

"This isn't about sides Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

Harry watched them fight for a moment. Things were escalating. He knew it. They all knew it. Something was about to happen. It was obvious that the Death Eaters were organizing. However, NO ONE wanted to admit the truth. The war was NOT over.

"Stop it!" Harry commanded his friends, standing up and putting on a stern face.

Hermione and Ron looked up at him.

"Hermione, what is the break you think you found in the case?" Harry asked. "You mentioned the name 'Marcus Flint' what does that mean?"

Hermione sighed, taking a moment to organize her thoughts she poured herself another cup of tea. First addressing Ron in her matter of fact tone "This 'Death Eater Remnant' is organized, Ronald. Whether you want to believe it or not." Turning to answer Harry's question she became gravely serious, "they have organized, we believe they have developed a somewhat political hierarchy. They even have designated strategists responsible for developing plans for upping recruitment, gaining resources, levying capital, internal communications and intelligence, negotiating with other governments muggle and magical alike, all of which is run through a heavily fortified underground network, and this network is run by none other than Marcus Flint..."

"So is this the big break you were talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"Hermione, that is bloody intense!" Ron gasped.

"So, what has Kingsley said about all of this?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure. Sedgwick is under the impression that he is under pressure from a few different organizations to just capture the Death Eaters quickly he doesn't have the time to think about an organized Death Eater movement."

"So Kingsley is pulling a Fudge?" Ron exclaimed.

"In a way, yes. But if we can get to Flint within the next month, get the information we need out of him, the network should collapse and Kingsley should accept that we have a problem."

"What can we do to help?" Harry inquired.

"Keep your heads down, get through Auror training. Things are going on at the ministry right now that are very difficult to explain. It is a political nightmare, quite frankly!"

Ron huffed, standing up and stretching. They had been talking for the last two hours about this whole mess and all he needed was a moment to catch his breath.

A swoosh from the Floo caught their attention.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice sounded.

"Ginny" Harry responded.

"Harry, are Ron and Hermione there? Something awful has happened! You all need to get to the Burrow right away!"

"Ginny? What's happened?" Ron demanded.

"I- I can't say yet. The Aurors have told me not to yet. They are still investigating. Mum and Dad are in a state, can you all hurry! Please!" Ginny cried.

"We will be over shortly Ginny" Hermione answered swiftly.

* * *

"Charlie!"

"Is everything all right Dad?" Charlie asked the man through the fireplace.

"Something has happened. We can't talk about it right now. We need you at home. Now."

From across the flat, Oliver was worried. Something was up with his man's family and he wanted more than anything to be there for him. He just didn't know how.

"Sure dad, I will be right there!" Charlie said.

Turning away from the fireplace and going over to Oliver, who was sitting on the lounger, he searched his lovers face for something, something he did not know how to ask. "Ollie, something is up. They need me."

Standing from the lounger, Oliver embraced him in a hug, "of course. Let's go! I will go with you!"

"Okay. Let's go."

_Next: Chapter 5: Jonathan Segwick_

_So what do you guys think? Plenty of unexpected surprises in this chapter? I am all for shock value. Everything in this chapter is designed to help me move the story along a little bit faster. I wanted to plant some seeds into Harry and Ginny's relationship that will lead to them having some major problems. I needed to show a little bit of Oliver and Charlie as a couple because coming up I am not sure how many opportunities they will have to be together... Please give me some REVIEWS! How else will I know if you all like the direction of the story? Let me know what you think of Harry and Ginny's "open-relationship" do you think Harry was lying? Is Harry a horn-dog who just wants to bone everyone in his path? How will this work for him when he and Draco begin to get close? REVIEWS! Let me know what you think! Please! Next I am going to explore Jonathan Sedgwick a bit more as he will be vital to the investigation into the disappearance of George __Weasl__ey._


End file.
